The Bond of Brothers
by Madame Silvertongue
Summary: Set post-movie and speaks of how Tommy and Brendan rebuild their family and trust. Shows some flashbacks of their childhood and life before they entered Sparta. My first story here in Fan Fiction. :
1. Chapter One

Okay, I'm going to start writing my first ever fan fiction. I've already written it on paper but nobody has read it yet. Well, except for one friend of mine. But here goes my first fan fiction. It's still not finished though. And I don't know if I'm going to add more chapters. It would mostly going to focus on Tommy and Brendan rebuilding their relationship and small flashbacks. I hope you like it. I appreciate criticisms. Here goes. ^^  
>_<p>

Brendan

The moment felt so surreal. I felt like the luckiest man on earth! But I also felt like shit at the same time.

I felt that small tap on my arm, I heard the crowd go up in cheers, and I felt a heavy weight finally come off my chest.

But none of that mattered.

Right now, I just want to get my brother back. We've already lost so much. I didn't want to lose the little that we had left.

My body went to autopilot big-brother mode and felt myself get up and crouch down next to you.

You were curled up in a tight ball and for a moment, I felt afraid. Afraid, that you had locked me out of your life. Hate me more. Push me away. But that wasn't enough to stop me. I won't just give up on my little brother.

I was surprised that you didn't shy away from my touch when I stroked your head, so I tried something bolder. I put an arm over you and felt relieved that you didn't complain.

By that time, dozens of people were coming into the cage and I felt you shudder. You never were one to handle crowds, much less crowds trying to shove a camera into your face.

I tried pulling you up on your feet but felt you resist, so I stopped. I leaned your forehead against mine and said,

"Tommy, I love you. You know that. Trust me."

At that point you started tearing up. How long has it been since we last saw each other? Its been a damned long time, hasn't it? And only for the second time after all those years, I've managed to make you cry.

The cage was getting really crowded now with the cameramen, journalists, referees, and the hosts. They were all invading your comfort zone, I could tell.

I got you up on your feet again and this time though, you totally caved into me. Shivering and sobbing ever so slightly.

I shoo away the people trying to come at us and felt your shaking grow worse with every step as we made our way to the waiting areas. So I held you close and whispered nonsense that only the both of us would understand.

Promises. Apologies. Reassurances.

Then the cheers finally died down to a dull echo as we finally reach our destination.

You were quiet as I sat you down on the table. I was silently glad that you hadn't shrugged off the arm I had draped over you. I wished we could have stayed like that for a little while longer but then Frank's head popped in.

He looked mighty pleased as he let himself in holding our five-million-dollar check, followed by Tess a little later.

"No interview?" I asked.

"They want to talk to the man who probably won't be going back up there." He replied.

"I've got better things to do than answer meaningless questions Frank." I answered rather smugly.

He grinned at me and then shot a quick glance at Tommy who was sitting beside me. I followed his gaze and saw that you had hung your head down. A small smile crept on my face as I recall a memory. You never wanted anyone to see you like this.

I smiled even wider as I reminisce.

_

Well, that was my idea of the first chapter. Pretty short though, innit? Review would be much appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter Two

Okay I'll get started on the next chapter right away. This one is a flashback and continues with Brendan's thoughts. Its gonna be another short one, please don't sue me. T_T  
>_<p>

FLASHBACK

Brendan Conlon, now twelve years old, stopped outside his home. His hand hovering just above the doorknob. He could hear angry muffled voiced from the inside.

Mom and Pop must be fighting again.

His younger brother Thomas had lost a fight earlier at school. And for their Pops, that was enough reason to get drunk.

Cautiously, he opened the door, bracing himself. And there he was met by his mother and father. They both turned to him, eyes wild.

"Mom I'm-"

"Brendan Conlon you go up to your room this instant and we will talk about this tomorrow." His mother cut him off.

"Mom let me just-"

"NOW!"

Brendan saw her sharp glaring eyes and knew better than to argue. So he bolted right past his parents and scampered upstairs.

'Lucky' Brendan had thought. It was late and he thanked whatever god was up there that he had dodged trouble for the time being.

He reached for the door of his room and found it locked.

He shared a room with his younger brother and thought the other was just sleeping it off. He picked up the spare key they had so "cleverly" hidden in the flower pot and opened the door to their room.

Half expecting the younger to be asleep, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his younger brother sitting at the corner of his bed, small body racking as he drew in repressed sobs.

"Tommy?"

The boy's head shot up in surprise and Brendan could see the tears that were cascading down Tommy's face.

"Bren?" Tommy answered, his voice hoarse.

Tommy had always been the secretive one, never told anyone how he felt and never speaking his mind.

But seeing him now and hearing him, Brendan could feel everything the boy has been hiding.

Without a second thought, Brendan made his way to Tommy and embraced the boy. Whispering and reassuring his brother while doing so.

They stayed like that for a good three minutes until Tommy finally broke the contact. Wiping away at the last remaining tears in his eyes.

"Don't-"

"Tell anyone, I know." Brendan interrupted. "But how long has it been since you last became a girl again?" He added, teasing while cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

"Jerk." Tommy retorted, giving his brother a good smack in the face with his pillow.

Brendan only let out a hearty laugh and went to lie down on his own bed. It was late and he was tired. He saw his brother sitting up, seemingly deep in thought.

"Get some sleep Tom." Brendan said before turning off their bedside lamp.

He was just about to doze off when he heard it, barely even a whisper.

"Thanks Bren." Tommy's voice said, heavy with sleep.

"Sure little brother. Sure." Brendan replied as Tommy's slight snores cut through the silence.

Turning his head to glance at his brother, a smile crept on his face as he saw his brother's short messy hair poke from under the blankets.

He listened to the little noises Tommy was making, watched the steady rise and fall of the blanket, and soon enough, he fell asleep without even knowing.

END FLASHBACK

Brendan

"Brendan." Frank's voice cut in.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted me to call an ambulance." He repeated.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, sure coach. Thanks." I replied.

"You okay man? You have a concussion or something? You were spacing out on us for a bit there." He asked, concern ebbing into his voice.

"What? No. Just thought about something." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Alright... I'll go call for one then." He said. He handed the check to Tess and exited the room.

Tess helped herself a seat on a bench on the other side of the room and I gave her a smile too and she graciously returned it.

I looked over at my brother, he was still quiet, but at least he was more relaxed now. I gave him a pat on the head again and I saw the smallest hint of a  
>smile grace his face.<p>

At that, I felt a smile tugging at my lips as well. I knew that this would start off our family to be rebuilt. I just know.

My entire being swelled with joy.

Well, I told you it would be terribly short. I'm sorry if its disappointing. But feel free to give me any tips on improving. ^^


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Okay so… Chapter three is here. It's going to be short so I hope you don't mind.

TESS

I was worried and slightly surprised when I found out that Tommy Riordan, the huge hulk of a man, would be Brendan's final opponent in the tournament. Even more so when I found out that Tommy Riordan was actually ex-marine Thomas Conlon. My husband's brother.

I knew he had a brother; he just never liked talking about him. So I didn't press him on the matter.

But seeing them now… I could tell that they really are brothers. There was a distance in their closeness. They had silent conversations that they alone understood, though none verbal. It just screamed FAMILY.

Frank had just let himself out of the room and handed over a giant check. Our problems were solved now, but who knew what others would arise. But for now, we could take a little break and ease up even just a little knowing that we'd get to keep our house. And that in itself was enough to lessen the pressure on my shoulders.

I sat on a bench opposite to them and took in the sight. The memory forever engraved into my head.

Tommy was silently hanging his head and Brendan, he had some cuts and bruises on his swollen face but he smiled at me either way, and without even thinking about it. I had smiled back.

Though exhaustion was probably tolling on Brendan and Tommy, I could see that both of them were at peace with each other.

I had been so worried when they were fighting. Brendan didn't seem to want to fight back and Tommy just kept at him. He was blind with rage. And anyone who had seen it first-hand would agree, so seeing them now, not at each other's throats, made the tension a little bit more bearable. And I felt that I was intruding on something personal.

Just as I was thinking that, Tommy lifted up his gaze and I met it head on. Though they were slightly hazy with what I assumed to be pain and exhaustion, there was still so much depth and intensity in his stormy blue-grey eyes.

It was like looking into the eyes of someone who had seen Death face to face and lived to tell the tale. Or looking into the eyes of someone so ancient that you'd think they had seen the creation of the earth. Or looking into a black hole, a void of never ending darkness.

I was intimidated to say the least. Because all of them seemed all partially true.

Finally, Brendan took notice of our stare-down and spoke up,

"Tom… This is my wife, Tess. She's the reason I couldn't leave with you and Mom. I loved her. And I still do."

There was a subtlety in his voice that I couldn't quite imagine Brendan having, but it was there nonetheless and I couldn't help but wonder. How much of an effect does his brother actually have on him? He seemed to be too happy despite the fact that he had just dislocated Tommy's shoulder.

But, then again, I didn't know their full story. I only got a tiny glimpse of the vast image that defined their relationship.

I saw Tommy give a curt nod and I was relieved that he at least, showed a sign that he accepted my presence. I was also relieved that he didn't want a formal handshake or something. Not that I was afraid. I just found it a bit awkward.

Not knowing your husband's brother and then just out of the blue being introduced to him? I bet everyone would agree that it doesn't seem to be what you would consider _normal._

Silence then filled the room and I couldn't help but feel pinned to the wall by Tommy Riordan's intimidating eyes, though now they were a lot cloudier and seemed to stare off.

"I remember you…" he spoke in a hushed voice.

I was dumbfounded at first by him suddenly speaking like that but after the initial shock wore off I finally replied,

"We haven't been introduced before."

He just nodded and at first I was trying to rack my head for a memory that would compel him to say something like that but couldn't find anything. I was still thinking when he spoke again,

"I know…"

I looked at him with a questioning stare for an explanation, but saw that he was in his own world, thinking about who-knows-what.

I looked at Brandon and saw that he had this look on his face. He looked as if he was asking for my approval, though I couldn't understand why. Your husband had just introduced to you his brother that you never got to know and is asking you if your okay with it.

Sure it's a bit weird but… Who can deny family? And this seemed to mean a lot to Brendan. So I gave him a nod and smiled as his eyes lit up.

Author's Note: Alright. This is my third chapter. Sorry if it's again, too short. Reviews are very much welcomed. ^^


	4. Chapter Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I know this is just a flashback, but I'm gonna be making it my fourth chapter. ^^

FLASHBACK

Thomas Conlon, or Tommy, as he was called, hopped onto his bed and covered his ears.

'Pussy' he thought to himself.

He had just escaped his father's wrath after taking a punch, and he was so sick of it. He wanted to go back there and yell at his father for being so hard on him. But he was afraid. And it didn't help that his brother wasn't here for him.

He closed his eyes and calmed down for a while, but then Paddy Conlon barged into his room.

"You cowardly idiot! Come back downstairs and be a man you little pest!" his father yelled at him, taking unsteady steps towards his bed.

"Paddy if you lay another finger on that boy I will call the police!" Tommy's mother yelled from downstairs.

Tommy bet she was still cleaning up the pieces of broken glass that his father had thrown at him. He was lucky though, because his father was drunk and  
>had missed him by a foot.<p>

He watched and waited in fear as his father stood there for a moment, eyes filled with drunken rage at him, making him feel like a tiny speck of dust.

"DAMMIT PADDY I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE GOD DAMNED SECONDS!"

His mother hollered and started counting down. Tommy's pops staggered out of and just as he was out of sight, Tommy stood up and locked the door to his room. Afraid that he might later come back with vengeance.

He went back to his bed and tuck himself in the corner, eyes shut as he pulled his knees close to his chest.

Tommy had always wondered, did anyone, his mother aside, actually give a damn about him ignoring the fact that he had a promising future as a champion in the octagon? He wondered how anyone would treat him, if he was not as strong as he was for a ten year old kid. He'd be damned if they even noticed he was dead.

He felt like nothing but a burden nowadays. Especially, he thought, to Brendan.

They went to the same school and Tommy was considered a freak almost immediately. He was tough, an aspiring athlete. But he was too gentle when not pinned down against someone in a school fight.

After gym class he transformed from ten-year-old-kid-who-would-break-your-bones to quiet-freaky-kid-in-the-corner. He had little to no friends because they were all afraid of him. They'd seen him beat up kids twice his size and twice as old as he was. So yeah, he was a freak.

Brendan on the other hand… Well he was tough too. But he was also a charmer and had the brains and social skills. He had tons of friends and a lot of charisma.

And, for the love of god, Tommy also couldn't help but notice that girl that always caught Brendan's eye. She was pretty. Nice. Just as sweet. But she was also a social monkey, much to Tommy's dismay.

But he had seen them in school… Giggling like a bunch of high-strung little imps. Tommy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when Brendan starts talking about her to his friends and walked with her in the hallways and eat in the cafeteria on their table.

Tommy felt hurt to say the least.

And he felt alone. Cold and alone.

And with that thought making itself real comfortable in his head… Tommy cracked.

The carefully stacked brick walls that he had oh-so-meticulously and wholeheartedly built since his first fight began to crumble, leaving behind the small and scared boy he really was exposed and unprotected for the entire world to see.

Sobbing quietly to himself, he thought about how much he really wanted to disappear. He needed his brother. But his brother wasn't there. He was most likely with that girl again.

Tommy didn't know how much time had passed but he tensed when he heard the lock click, afraid his father had come back.

"Tommy?" Brendan's voice called.

Tommy's head shot up in surprise. He didn't expect his brother to be home, but then he also didn't know how much time had passed since he started bawling.

"Bren?"

Tommy cursed at his voice for being so weak. He sounded small and unsure to his own ears. And he hated it. He waited for Brendan to crack up and laugh at him. But when he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace, Tommy just snapped once again, no longer being able to take it.

He was too busy letting his misery slide to be embarrassed right now. And he was thankful that Brendan was there to soothe him.

"Shh… It's okay. It's alright. Everything will be fine. Shh…" Brendan cooed.

They stayed like that for who-knows-how-long with Brendan gently rocking him back and forth while rubbing circles on his back.

Then he heard it. The only thing that he wanted to hear that would undoubtedly reassure him.

"It's okay Tom. I'm here now. I'll always be here. I'm not leaving you. I'm right here."

'That's right.' Tommy thought. Brendan was here. Brendan wouldn't abandon him. He had him, his pillar of strength. And at that, Tommy felt his worries melt away. Like snowflakes when they land on the warmth of another's arms. Just like that.

He pried himself away from his brother, and the walls were up again.

They had a good laugh before Brendan flopped down on his own bed.

Tommy began thinking again. He thought of Brendan, he was telling the truth, right? About always being there for him, right?

Then Brendan told him to get some sleep before switching the lights off. He found himself giving into sleep quicker than he thought and mumbled,

"Thanks Bren…"

And just like the light, he was out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was it? ^^ Hope I didn't disappoint… Again, reviews would be appreciated if the dear readers have the time and luxury to. ^^


End file.
